The present invention relates to the field of devices for packaging and applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic or a care product.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,808 discloses a device that includes an applicator comprising an application portion, and a receptacle capable of being closed and housing a supply of substance, the body of the receptacle also defining a housing for receiving the application portion of the applicator when the receptacle is closed. Means are provided for pressing the supply of substance against the application portion so as to fill it with the substance. In that known device, those means are constituted by a spring working in compression, the spring having one end bearing against the bottom of the body of the receptacle and having its other end urging the supply of substance towards the application portion of the applicator. A perforated disk is interposed between the supply of substance and the application portion, said disk merely being placed on the supply of substance and consequently being movable relative to the body of the receptacle.
Such a device is suitable for packaging and applying a substance that is relatively compact, but it is poorly suited to packaging a substance of more fluid consistency since, under the pressure exerted by the above-mentioned spring, such a substance can flow on coming into contact with the application portion and fill it in unsatisfactory manner.
The present invention seeks in particular to improve devices of the type including an applicator comprising an application portion and a receptacle defining a first housing for the substance and a second housing for receiving the application portion of the applicator when the receptacle is in the closed position, the first and second housings communicating with each other via an opening of cross-section that is substantially identical to that of the first housing, said opening enabling the application portion to be put into contact with the substance.
The invention seeks in particular to enable a dispersible substance of relatively fluid consistency to be packaged and applied.
The invention achieves this by the above-mentioned second housing defining a bearing surface around at least a portion of said opening in such a manner as to limit the pressure that can be exerted by the application portion on the substance when the receptacle is closed.
Thus, the invention limits the extent to which the application portion can be pushed into the supply of substance while the device is not being used, when the receptacle is closed and contact pressure exists between the substance and the application portion.
The operation of the device is therefore improved, in particular the quality in which the application portion is filled with substance.
In addition, the invention makes it possible to package a wider variety of substances since the application portion exerts a force on the supply of substance while the receptacle is closed, but said force is limited by the above-mentioned bearing surface and there is no fear of the supply of substance becoming deformed under the effect of contact pressure with the application portion.
The invention also makes it possible to control accurately the contact pressure between the application portion and the substance when taking up substance, since high levels of pressure can be generated only at the time of use, and only if the user so desires.
Advantageously, the application portion is elastically deformable.
In a particular embodiment, the above-mentioned bearing surface is annular in shape, surrounding the opening that puts the two housings into communication.
An annular bearing surface as described above then makes it possible to obtain a bearing surface of relatively large area for the application portion, e.g. so as to avoid locally compressing the application portion to such an extent as to cause it to lose its ability to return to its initial shape when extracted from the receptacle.
In a particular embodiment, the bearing surface in question is made integrally with the body of the receptacle, thus simplifying manufacture.
Advantageously, the bearing surface is concave in shape towards the application portion, and the application portion is preferably outwardly convex.
The bearing surface can thus fit substantially around a region of the application portion when the applicator is in place on the body of the receptacle.
Advantageously, the application portion is secured to a handle member which also constitutes a cover for closing the receptacle.
By way of example, such a cover can have an inside thread for screwing onto an outside thread on the body of the receptacle.
The contact pressure between the substance and the application portion can be exerted in various ways, at least in order to fill the application portion at the time of use.
Advantageously, the device includes a member that moves in such a manner as to cause relative displacement between the substance and the application portion.
In a particular embodiment, the member in question is movable relative to the body of the receptacle to drive the substance towards the application portion.
In a variant, this member is movable relative to the cover to drive the application portion towards the substance.
The moving member can be secured to a drive member that is movable relative to the body of the receptacle, and that co-operates therewith by screw engagement in such a manner that turning the drive member causes the moving member to move axially within the body of the receptacle.
In a particular embodiment, the above-mentioned drive member is directly accessible from outside the receptacle by the user and, for example, can be in the form of a button having at least one portion in relief on a visible face enabling it to be turned.
The moving member can also be driven axially by a drive mechanism that is more complex.
By way of example, such a drive mechanism comprises first and second portions that are movable relative to each other, the first portion having axial slots slidably receiving studs secured to the moving member, the second portion having at least one thread in which said studs engage, such that relative movement between the two portions is accompanied by axial displacement of the moving member.
The moving member can also be moved relative the body of the receptacle merely by the user exerting pressure on the elevator member.
Under such circumstances, the moving member is advantageously urged into an initial position by resilient return means.
The contact pressure of the application portion against the substance can also be obtained by means of the applicator.
Thus, the application portion can be made of an elastically deformable material such that when it is in place on the body of the receptacle and the receptacle is closed, it exerts a certain amount of contact pressure on the substance.
It is also possible to make the application portion with an application surface that is relatively rigid and to provide elastically deformable means on the applicator enabling the application portion to be urged towards the substance.
It is also possible to provide a spring on the applicator between the cover and the application portion or to secure the application portion on an elastically deformable member such as a piece of foam.
Advantageously, the body of the receptacle is arranged in such a manner as to enable the device to be refilled.
When the receptacle includes a moving member enabling the substance to be moved towards the application portion, said moving member is advantageously disposed in removable manner on the body of the receptacle.
Thus, in a particular embodiment, the moving member is secured to at least one fastener capable of being moved by the user to release the moving member from the body of the receptacle to allow a new supply of substance to be put into place.
The device can have resilient tabs that engage an inside thread on the body of the receptacle and that are suitable for being moved by the user when it is necessary to separate the moving member from the body of the receptacle.
The body of the receptacle can also include a removable or hinged bottom enabling a refill to be installed or replaced, such a refill comprising, for example, a supply of substance and a substance-carrier unit, said substance-carrier unit optionally including a dispenser mechanism enabling the substance to be moved towards the application portion.
The removable or pivoting bottom can include a central opening, e.g. enabling the user to actuate the substance-carrier unit to fill the application portion with substance or to reveal a mirror, the substance itself, a sample of substance, or information, e.g. concerning the color of the substance.
The invention applies to packaging and applying all types of dispersible substance whether in semisolid, gell, cream, or powder form.
In particular, the supply of substance can be in the form of a stick, cast or compacted directly in the body of the receptacle or fitted therein.
The receptacle is preferably closed in sealed manner.
The application portion can advantageously contribute to sealing closure of the receptacle.
The application portion can be secured to a handle member also constituting a cover for closing the receptacle or, in a variant, it can be movable or removable relative to the cover.
In general, sealing on closure of the receptacle can be obtained by any conventional means, for example by means of sealing lips present on the applicator and/or on the body of the receptacle, or by means of an elastomer gasket.
The substance can be brought into contact with the application portion via the opening that puts the two above-mentioned housings into communication, the application portion advantageously be dome-shaped with a section at the base that is greater than the section of said opening.
In a particular embodiment, the substance is delivered towards the application portion through a screen disposed in the above-mentioned opening, and that is movable relative to the body of the receptacle.
The application portion can comprise a foam having open or closed cells.
The application portion can be flocked, can be covered in a net, or in woven or non-woven cloth.
The application portion can have a plurality of elements of various kinds and/or structures, for example foams of different hardnesses, densities, and/or porosities.
The application portion can be washable with soap and water, which is advantageous when the device is used with refills containing different substances.
The application portion can be hydrophilic or hydrophobic.